Doom's Day
by Flameear
Summary: Well the future the past the something... Not the best I can do but I have to make these for a school project shrug happy reading


Doom's Day  
Time: 9:30 am central  
Date: Saturday 21 20-  
Zzzzzt reboot sequence 4.57 zzzz  
Starting activation sequence 159

"Hello Gir," Computer's voice echoed though the front room. It's irritation clear.

"Hi voice," the high pitched voice giggled in response as a silver and green thing rolled across the room running into the couch, a bit of stuffing falling on it's head. "Can I see master today?"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
A slight warring noise starts from the depths of the house making the little robot shake in excitement. Looking towards the kitchen he smiles as his master comes up from the toilet. "HI YOU!" He yells attaching his self to the green aliens leg.

Groaning the short thing shakes his leg trying to dislodge the blue eyed robot. Getting no response beyond a high pitched screech he stopped. "GIR!"

"Yes, mastah?" The silver thing stuck out his tongue and clinging tighter.  
"Do I need to take that curseded piggy away?" The red eyed one glared down at his supposed slave.

"NO! Nots da piggy. I loves it to much." Just as he started to get geared up for a screaming fit their was a bang on the front door. The sudden noise made the robot let go and run screaming into the front wall. "I gots it!" It yelled jumping into the green pile of fabric and zipping it on. Now dressed as a green dog Gir wrenched open the door. "HI MARY!"

Dib paused his hand still raised to knock again. "Um... Zim why did your robot call me Mary?"

Zim shrugged rolling his eyes. "Dib-Stink what brings you to ZIM's base?"

Rolling his eyes as well, Dib shook out his arms before pointing. "YOU!"

"ME!"

"YOU!"

"MARY!"

"GIR! Shut UP!" Both yelled together.

"Oh all of you shut up before I send you to the nightmare realm," mumbled a squinting purple haired girl as she turned her video game off slipping it into her bag. "Dib get to the point. I'm on the final boss level." She grumbled glaring at her brother and his "little foreign friend." How the heck no one else saw the thing was an alien she didn't know, or actually care.

Dib's eyes grew wide at his little sisters threat.

Gir hugged her leg. Making Gaz twitch.

Zim was the first one to finally speak. "Gaz-human what makes you turn off the game of hands?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "It's a hand held game Zim, and the space rock hurling to earth." She pointed to the obvious second bright ball of light in the sky.  
Zim waved his hands,"Oh that thing, Well Dib-sister I thought your pathetic backwards planet finally gaining a second sun."

Finally managing to pry Gir off his glaring sister, Dib rubbed his head, the robot now stuck to it. "Zim how often does an established planet gain a new sun?"

Zim blinked his face blank a moment before screaming out, "I AM ZIM! And my superior , and smaller, brain casing was tons of feet ahead of the Dib. Many of the feets. I ZIM, was just testing the simple minded earth stink. Yes... Testing... Cough. Why did you earth-pigs come to Zim anyway? This 'comet' will destroy your disgusting planet for me."

"Gaz turned her beady eyes over to Zim, opening them slightly, "Zim..." Her voice held the well known threat.

Dib glanced at her and shivered. He needed to defuse this situation quickly if their was going to be any hope of saving the earth. Casting his mind around for idea he smiled. "Gir" he whispered at the robot and smiled as it screeched okay. Raising his voice he turned back to the starring/twitching match going on. "Zim if the planet gets destroyed so do you."

Glancing gratefully away from the terrifying girl Zim started to laugh," No dumb earth-stink, I will fly above this pitiful planets atmosphere and watch the show. The many screaming, fear inducing, squirmiest, earth insect show. Heh."

"Think again space boy." Dib smiled pointing at the green robot dog chewing on wires.

"Taste like CHICKEN!" The blue eyed thing screeched.

"Dib-stink what did you do?" Zim asked suddenly fearful.

"DIB YOU BIG HEADED IDIOT" Gaz sputtered eyes blazing and her hands twitching. "According to that research you constantly spout at me, where are most of the weapons located. Including the one big enough to take down the comet?"

Dib face paled as the true impact of what he did hit him.

"What's wrong? Why did the Dib-Human turn whiter then normal... Or is that normal." Zim lifted his eyebrow confused.

Gaz groaned hands continuously twitching. This was longer then she had ever been without a Gameslave in her hand,and being stressed at the forced interaction wasn't helping.. "Zim, you are an IDIOT. Dib sent your dysfunctional robot to go sabotage your voot cruiser." She glanced over grimacing at said robot as he chewed on more of the wires. "So unless you have another way of escaping to space, your trapped here too." She sighed whipping the game back out. "If you make me get a game over I promise you pain filled death." She finished mumbling as loud beeping and light flashes issued from the gray device.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Zzzt error 5832 error 5832 zzzet

Static filled the room as the holograms fizzled out. The last one to go was the little silver headed robot dog. It's smiling face disappearing in a flash of steam.

"Where did little me go?" The confused voice asked the silent computer as dust swirled around. Shrugging it walked to the door green costume faded and ripped. "Bye Computer," He screeched as he slammed the door into a missing wall. He started to whistle as he walked down the cracked street. Tomorrow he would see master again. He was sure.


End file.
